It is often desirable to have a sturdy frame structure to support various elements, or from which the elements can be hung, to demonstrate various things such as principles of science. It is also desirable that such frame structure be able to be configured in a variety of shapes and be sturdy in order to support the elements. One desirable feature of such a structure is that it is easy to assemble and to take apart. Another desirable feature would be that its structure will allow various parts of the frame to be part of an electrical circuit.